Her Savior
by CuriosityKilledTheSquirrel
Summary: After a fight with Ulrich, William puts Yumi in a lifescarring situation. Who will be her savior?


Hey guys! I'm back witha oneshot! It's not that good, basically just some drivel. If you are offended or feel uncomfortable reading about rape I recommend you don't read this, even if it's mild. (which it is)

UlrichandYumiUlrichandYumiUlrichandYumiUlrichandYumi

Yumi walked slowly. The faster she got to class, the faster she would face William. He had been hounding her for more than two weeks, now. People had been saying they went out and now everyone thought they were together, especially Ulrich. He hadn't spoken to Yumi for almost a week. She completely lost her temper when Ulrich was short with her. She screamed in anger. She didn't mean it. Her anger just got the best of her, as it often did when she was with Ulrich.

"I don't love you!"

Yumi quietly slipped into her class and plopped in her seat. A folded piece of paper flew over her shoulder and landed on her stack of notebooks. She picked it up and gingerly unfolded it.

_Hey Yumi, meet me in the forest after school. –William_

Yumi rolled her eyes and slipped the note into her back pocket. The teacher began lecturing on the efforts of France during WWII. Yumi began to drift and took out a piece of paper from her binder. She doodled pictures of William with a snout and pig's ears. She was in the middle of Sissi's horns when the teacher slapped a ruler on Yumi's desk. "I know your education isn't important to you people, but you'll thank me when you're working at a high corporate business and not at the McDonald's across the street!" her shrill voice screamed through the room. Yumi turned a light shade of pink and slid the drawings in her desk.

UlrichandYumiUlrichandYumiUlrichandYumiUlrichandYumiUlrichandYumi

Yumi waited for William impatiently. She sat down and leaned against the tree. Her eyes were slowly closing when William crunched over the fallen leaves of the forest. "Yumi?" Her eyes popped open. He sat down next to Yumi. They sat in an awkward silence for a while. "How has your day been?" William inquired, breaking the silence. Yumi merely shrugged.

"It's been okay. It coulda been better." The two sat in silence again, but after what seemed like forever, Yumi tried to speak up. "William, I-" Yumi was cut off by William pushing her against the tree in a rough kiss. Yumi struggled to escape from his grasp as he laid her out on the ground. He used one of his hands to hold Yumi's arms high above her head as his other traveled up Yumi's shirt. "William, stop!" she cried as tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. William only grinned maliciously as he eyed her short skirt. He removed his hand from her shirt and snaked his way up her inner thigh.

"What are you doing to her!" a new voice shouted. William immediately crawled off of Yumi and ran away, her savior hot on his trail. As they ran from the forest, Yumi sobbed uncontrollably and curled into a small ball. She bawled until she heard the sound of leaves crunching behind her. She let a small whimper escape and curled up even tighter. "Ohhh… Yumi…" her saviors voice rang through the air, seeping with pity and tears. They kneeled down and cradled Yumi in their arms. Her savior helped her sit up against the tree and wiped the matted, ebony hair off her cheek, tucking it neatly behind her ear. Yumi covered her face with her hands and wept quietly into her palms, to ashamed and embarrassed to face them. "Are you okay?" they asked and put his hand on her knee. Yumi let a small cry escape from her lips and shrank away from their touch. They quickly moved their hand from her knee to her cheek "I'm not gonna hurt you, Yumi. Never again…" Yumi froze. They had hurt her before? She tore her gaze from the ground and looked into Ulrich's sad eyes. As soon as eye-contact was made, Yumi leaped into his arms and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Ulrich! I didn't mean anything I said." She said through sobs. Ulrich pulled her off of his now soaked t-shirt and cupped her chin with his forefinger and thumb.

"What?" Yumi bit her bruised and bloodied lip to keep the words from escaping her mouth. It was tickling the back of her throat and tugged at her soul. It finally ripped through her heart. "I do love you!" she blurted and then mentally slapped herself for giving in. Ulrich's eyes danced with hope, love, and joy. Before she knew it, Ulrich's soft lips were covering hers. She sat in shock for a while but then returned the kiss and threw her arms around his neck. _This is bliss. _She thought. _It's not loving someone just to love them. It's loving them because you need them. Your savior…_

UlrichandYumiUlrichandYumiUlrichandYumiUlrichandYumiUlrichandYumi

Like I said, just a bunch of pointless drivel I came up with late at night. But that doesn't mean I don't want reviews! Flames DO count and ARE welcomed! H.A.N.D.!


End file.
